


Quiet Kisses

by blackbirdflyfly



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 01:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdflyfly/pseuds/blackbirdflyfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are finally getting some kisses from each other, except they need to stay quiet so as not to wake the little one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> The little one is a dog.
> 
> In case you were wondering.

“ _Blaine_.”

There’s no answer except for the tiny prick of teeth against skin as Blaine hungrily nips at his neck as they stumble backwards into his apartment.

“Blaine, we-  _oh_ , need to be quiet,” Kurt hisses, his eyelids fluttering as he opens his mouth in a silent moan as Blaine sucks at that  _one_  spot. Blaine just grumbles against skin, his hands tight and pulling on Kurt’s waist, leading him back till his thighs hit the arm of the couch situated in their living room.

“Why? No one is here,” Blaine groans, pressing his body against his boyfriend’s, licking a stripe up his neck before nosing along his jawline.

“Mmh, we’ll wake her up, and you know how she is when we first-” Kurt is cut off, gasping out a squeak as Blaine lifts him before laying him on the couch. It takes a few moments before Blaine is moving to straddle him, leaning over his arching body to nuzzle his pink cheek. “ _Blaine_.”

“It doesn’t seem like I’m the one having the volume problem,” Blaine murmurs, dragging his lips over Kurt’s, then proceeding to kiss over his jaw, down to his neck again.

“It’s your fault,” Kurt snaps with a gasp, wiggling as Blaine’s hands slide up his sides, rucking up his shirt.

Blaine hums, kissing a spot on Kurt’s long neck. “You sure don’t seem to be complaining.”

Kurt rolls his eyes before he’s sinking his fingers into gelled locks, the feeling of the stiff hair so familiar now, not caring if his fingers get the slightest bit sticky. He crashes their lips together hungrily, moaning and arching and pulling Blaine closer. There’s a separation of lips as Blaine pulls back, heavy breathing and heated stares exchanged back and forth between them as Blaine pulls off his shirt. Kurt licks at his swollen lips before he begins to slip off his own wrinkled shirt.

Things begin to grow more heated, with choked gasps and strangled moans. Hips rolled, meeting hardness, causing sobs of frustration as they tried to stay quiet in their small dark apartment. Kurt was sliding his hand down Blaine’s stomach, tickling through the dark hairs leading to the waistband of the shorter boy’s dark jeans. He was seconds away from sliding his hand between the fabric and heated skin when suddenly a ball of fur was launching itself onto his chest.

Kurt squealed, his breath pushed out of him as the weight of the fur ball pressed on his chest. Blaine flew backwards, gasping before he was breaking into laughter. The animal on Kurt’s chest bounded off of him to Blaine, wiggling against his bare stomach as it tried to get Blaine to pet it. The fur tickled his skin and Kurt squirmed, pulling out from beneath his boyfriend and the dog, smirking.

“Should have been a bit more quieter,” Blaine smiled as he looked up at Kurt, his hands furiously tickling the puppy at his knees. “Sara heard you.”

“I still blame you, you ass,” Kurt shot back, reaching down to grab his shirt and slip it on before the dog was throwing itself into his arms, so excited to see him home.

“Hey,” Blaine said, throwing Kurt a look as he tugged on the shirt he grabbed back from where it had landed on the coffee table. “Watch your language, there is a child in the room.”


End file.
